A incredible journey: Rescue Diaga and Palkia
by PurpleStealth
Summary: A young boy has a weird dream and ends up being chosen by Darkrai to save the world.Wll he succeed in his quest to save Dialga and Palkia?
1. Chapter 1

**A incredible journey: Rescue Dialga and Palkia**

**Chapter one**

A young boy with short black hair, wearing a green pajama top and pants was floating in a black abyss with his eyes closed. A voice called out to the boy.

"Open your eyes," called the voice.

The boy slowly opened his navy blue eyes and looked around. All he saw was complete darkness.

"Where am I?" asked the boy.

"You are in the dark void," answered the voice.

The boy started to get nervous and sweat started to form on his fore head.

"Who are you?" asked the boy in a scared voice.

"My name is Darkrai," answered the voice.

"What am I doing hear?" asked the boy.

"You are the only one who can save Dialga and Palkia from Team Galactic," answered Darkrai.

The boy got a confused look on his face.

"Who are Dialga and Palkia and who are Team Galactic," asked the boy.

"Dialga and Palkia are two powerful legendary Pokémon from the Sinnoh region and if Team Galactic gets there hands on them the whole universe will be destroyed," answered Darkrai.

The boy got a shocked look on his face.

"Why me?" asked the boy.

"You are the only who can save Dialga and Palkia," answered Darkrai.

"I can't help you I am only ten years old," said the boy.

"You are stronger than you think young Pinto," answered Darkrai.

"But…," said Pinto.

"That is enough talking for now, farewell and good look on your journey Pinto," said Darkrai.

The darkness disappeared. Pinto awoke and sat up in his bed. He was sweating. Pinto looked over at his mahogany desk and looked at the round red and white clock that was on it. The time on the clock read 6:00.

"That was a weird dream," said Pinto.

Pinto got out of his bed and walked over to his white bedroom door. Pinto opened the door and walked into his hallway which had a yellow carpet and yellow walls, a few family portraits where hung along the walls. Pinto walked over to the stairs and walked down them. He walked over to the kitchen and saw his father sitting at the round red table in his favorite green chair reading the morning paper. Pinto walked into the kitchen.

"Dad I had a weird dream," said Pinto.

Pinto's dad looked up from the paper and looked at him with his brown colored eyes.

"What was the dream about son?" asked Pinto's father.

Pinto began to tell his father about the dream. When he was done his father put the paper he was holding down and walked over to Pinto. Pinto noticed that his father was wearing a black business suit with a red tie. Pinto's father put his hand on his shoulder.

"Pinto I think you should get dressed and go over to Professor Elm's lab and tell him about your dream," said Pinto's father.

"Okay dad," answered Pinto.

Pinto ran up stairs and changed into a red top with matching pants. Pinto ran downstairs to where his father was. His father put his hand on his shoulder.

"Son don't be late for breakfast or your mother will be angry," said Pinto's father.

"Don't worry dad," answered Pinto.

Pinto ran out of the house and onto his grey front porch. He looked at the grey road and then up at the dark sky. He walked down the porch steps and ran onto the road. He then ran all the way to a large white rectangular building. He walked up to the building and knocked on a white door. A young man wearing glasses and a lab coat opened the door.

"Are you Professor Elm?" asked Pinto.

The man looked at Pinto.

"Yes I am," answered the man.

"Professor Elm I need to tell you something," said Pinto.

"Come inside we'll talk in my lab," said Professor Elm.

Pinto walked inside the lab and looked around. He saw several pieces of science equipment on several shelves and tables throughout the lab. Professor Elm walked up to Pinto.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Professor Elm.

"I had a weird dream," answered Pinto.

Professor Elm stared at Pinto with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean by a weird dream?" asked Professor Elm.

Pinto began to tell Professor Elm about his dream. When he was done Professor Elm got a serious look on his face. Professor Elm walked over to a small computer and turned it on. An old man with white hair wearing a lab coat appeared on the monitor.

"Hello Professor Oak," said Professor Elm.

"Hello Professor Elm, why have you called me so early in the morning?" asked Professor Oak.

Professor Elm got a serious look on his face. He turned around and motioned for Pinto to come over to him. Pinto walked over to Professor Elm.

"Pinto, could you please tell Professor Oak everything you just told me?" asked Professor Elm.

Pinto looked at Professor Oak and began to tell him everything that had happened in his dream. When he was done Professor Oak got a serious look on his face.

"That sounds serious," said Professor Oak.

Professor Elm put his hand on Pinto's shoulder. Pinto looked up at him.

"Pinto, I need you to go to the Sinnoh region," said Professor Elm.

"I can't Professor Elm I am not a Pokémon trainer," said Pinto.

Professor Elm walked over to one of the many desks in the room and picked up a red and white ball that had a flame on it. Professor Elm walked over to Pinto and held the ball out to him. Pinto reached out and took the ball from Professor Elm.

"Pinto that object is called a Pokéball and inside of it is a Pokémon called Cyndaquil," said Professor Elm.

Pinto looked at the Pokéball then looked at Professor Elm.

"Are you sure?" asked Pinto.

Professor Elm smiled at Pinto.

"Yes I am Pinto, I know you will be an excellent trainer," said Professor Elm.

Professor Elm then took a red rectangular object out of his lab coat pocket. He handed it to Pinto. Pinto looked at it and then looked at him and smiled.

"Professor Elm is this a Pokédex?" asked Pinto.

"Yes it is," answered Professor Elm.

Pinto put the Pokédex in his pocket. Professor Elm then took out three Pokéballs from his pocket and gave them to Pinto.

"Those are extra Pokéballs for you to catch Pokémon, I usually hand out five but those were my last three," said Professor Elm.

"Its okay Professor Elm I will buy some more," said Pinto.

Pinto put the Pokéballs in his pocket.

"Pinto in order to get to Sinnoh you will have to take a ferry from Pallet Town," said Professor Elm.

"Where is Pallet Town," asked Pinto.

"It is in the Kanto region," answered Professor Elm.

"Before I go I have to tell my parents," said Pinto.

"I will tell them where you are going for you and I will tell them that you will call them when you get to Sinnoh," said Professor Elm.

Pinto walked towards the door of the lab. He opened it and walked out.

"Professor Elm," said Professor Oak.

Professor Elm turned around and looked at Professor Oak.

"Yes Professor Oak," said Professor Elm.

"Don't beginning trainers usually get to chose one of three Pokémon?" asked Professor Oak.

"Cyndaquil was the only one I had left," answered Professor Elm.

Professor Elm turned off the computer then sat down at a nearby desk.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Chapter two**

Pinto walked out of the lab and started to walk down the road towards the nearby forest. When Pinto got to the forest entrance he took his new Pokéball off of his belt and threw it into the air.

"Go Cyndaquil!" said Pinto.

A small mouse with a blue head, blue back, a yellow face, a yellow stomach and a red and yellow flame coming from its back had come out of the Pokéball. Pinto took his new Pokédex out of his pocket and pointed it at his new Pokémon.

Cyndaquil the fire mouse Pokémon, Cyndaquil protects itself by flaring up the flames on its back. The flames are vigorous if the Pokémon is angry. However, if it is tired, the flames splutter fitfully with incomplete combustion," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put his Pokédex back into his pocket.

"Hi Cyndaquil," said Pinto.

Cyndaquil looked up at Pinto and cocked its head slightly.

"Cyndaquil, my names Pinto and I'm going to be your new trainer," said Pinto.

Pinto bent down and started to pet Cyndaquil on the head. Cyndaquil smiled at Pinto.

"Quil," said Cyndaquil.

Pinto picked up Cyndaquil and put him on his shoulder.

"Ready to head to Sinnoh Cyndaquil?" asked Pinto.

"Cynda," answered Cyndaquil.

Pinto started to walk into the forest. Pinto took out his Pokédex and started to look at Cyndaquil's data.

"I better learn what attacks you can use before we have our first battle," said Pinto.

Pinto brought up the attacks Cyndaquil already knew.

"So you can use tackle, leer, smokescreen and blaze kick," said Pinto.

Pinto then checked through Cyndaquil's level up data.

"Blaze kick isn't on your level up move set that's weird," said Pinto.

Pinto scrolled through more data.

"The Pokédex says that blaze kick is one of your egg moves," said Pinto.

"Quil," said Cyndaquil.

Pinto looked at Cyndaquil.

"What's wrong Cynda…," said Pinto.

Pinto wasn't watching where he was going and walked into a tree. Pinto fell over and started to roll down a steep patch of grass. Pinto saw a rock that was sticking out of the ground and reached out and grabbed it. Pinto got back onto his feet and saw that everything was spinning. When Pinto's eyesight returned to normal he looked around for Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, where are you?" asked Pinto.

"Quil!" answered Cyndaquil.

Pinto heard Cyndaquil's voice and ran towards it. Pinto walked through some bushes and saw Cyndaquil. Pinto walked over to Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil are you alright?" asked Pinto.

"Cynda," answered Cyndaquil.

"Sen," said a voice.

Pinto turned around and saw a small ferret with a brown body, big black and red ears and a long brown and dark brown tail standing near Cyndaquil. Pinto noticed that he had a bruise on his head. Pinto noticed that he looked angry.

"Cyndaquil, did you roll into him?" asked Pinto.

Cyndaquil looked down at the ground.

"Quil," answered Cyndaquil.

Pinto patted Cyndaquil on the head and pointed his Pokédex at the ferret.

"We better find out what species of Pokémon you are," said Pinto.

Sentret the scout Pokémon, When Sentret sleeps, it does so while another stands guard. The sentry wakes the others at the first sign of danger. When this Pokémon becomes separated from its pack, it becomes incapable of sleep due to fear," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put away his Pokédex and looked at Sentret. Pinto noticed that he looked very tired.

"Cyndaquil, I think he was separated from his pack," said Pinto.

Cyndaquil looked up at Pinto.

"Cyndaquil, I am going to catch Sentret so we can get it some help, do you think you could battle it for me?" asked Pinto.

Cyndaquil looked at Pinto and nodded.

"Cynda," answered Cyndaquil.

"Thank you Cyndaquil," said Pinto.

Sentret began to run towards Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, use blaze kick!" said Pinto.

Cyndaquil's foot became covered in flames. Cyndaquil did a back flip. Sentret ran right into Cyndaquil's foot and was sent flying. Sentret hit the ground and fainted. Pinto took a Pokéball off of his belt and threw it at Sentret.

"Go Pokéball!" said Pinto.

The Pokéball hit Sentret and sucked it inside. After shaking for a few seconds the Pokéball clicked shut. Pinto ran over to the Pokéball picked it up and put it onto his belt. Cyndaquil walked over to Pinto. Pinto picked up Cyndaquil and put him on his shoulder.

"Good work Cyndaquil," said Pinto.

Cyndaquil smiled at Pinto.

"Quil," said Cyndaquil.

Pinto began to run deeper into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Chapter three**

Pinto was running through the thick forest he had entered. He knew that if he didn't get to Pallet Town soon something bad would happen to Sentret. He then exited the forest and saw what looked like a town in the distance.

"Cyndaquil, I think we're almost at Pallet Town," said Pinto.

Cyndaquil looked at the town.

"Quil," said Cyndaquil.

Pinto began to run towards the town. When Pinto got to the town he started to look around for Professor Oak's lab. After awhile he came to a large building that was similar to Professor Elm's lab. Pinto walked up the dirt path that led to the building and knocked on the door. The door opened and Pinto saw Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak, I need your help," said Pinto.

Professor Oak looked at Pinto with a serious look.

"What's wrong Pinto?" asked Professor Oak.

"Something's wrong with my Sentret," answered Pinto.

Professor Oak motioned for Pinto to follow him into the lab. He led him to a large machine with a monitor on it.

"Pinto, place Sentret's Pokéball on this machine," said Professor Oak.

Pinto took Sentrets Pokéball off of his belt and put it on the machine. Sentret's image appeared on the monitor. Professor Oak looked at the image and then turned to face Pinto.

"Sentret is in bad shape I'm glad you got it here in time," said Professor Oak.

"Will you be able to help it?" asked Pinto.

"Sentret will be fine as long as it gets a good night sleep," answered Professor Oak.

Pinto sighed in relief.

"I'm glad Sentret is going to be alright," said Pinto.

Professor Oak took Sentret's Pokéball off of the machine and handed it to Pinto.

"I will lend you a bed for the night, so you can continue on your journey tomorrow," said Professor Oak.

"Thanks Professor Oak," said Pinto.

"Your welcome," said Professor Oak.

Professor Oak led Pinto into a small room that had a single bed with white sheets on it. Pinto looked around the room and noticed that the bed was the only object in the room. Pinto threw Sentret's Pokéball into the air.

"Go Sentret!" said Pinto.

Sentret materialized on the bed and started to look around. Pinto walked over to the bed and sat near Sentret. Cyndaquil hopped off of Pinto's shoulder and walked up to Sentret.

Sentret backed away from Pinto and Cyndaquil and glared.

"Don't worry Sentret everything will be alright," said Pinto.

"Tret," said Sentret angrily.

Cyndaquil walked up to Sentret. Cyndaquil and Sentret started to have a conversation.

"Quil quil cynda quil?" asked Cyndaquil. (Why you scared of Pinto)

"Sen Tret Sen," answered Sentret. (Humans are evil beings)

"Cynda quil quil," said Cyndaquil. (Pinto not evil)

"Tret," said Sentret. (Impossible)

"Cyn cynda quil," said Cyndaquil. (Give Pinto chance)

"Sen," said Sentret. (No)

"Quil?" asked Cyndaquil. (Why)

"Sen sen tret sen tret," answered Sentret. (I got separated from my pack because of humans)

"Cynda quil," said Cyndaquil. (Pinto no like that)

"Sen tret," said Sentret. (Prove it)

"Cynda," said Cyndaquil. (I will)

Cyndaquil turned around and walked over to Pinto. Pinto reached over to Cyndaquil and began to pat him on the head.

"Quil cynda quil quil," said Cyndaquil. (See Sentret Pinto nice)

"Sen tret tret sen," said Sentret. (Name not Sentret name Ice Tail)

"Quil cynda cynda quil cynda" said Cyndaquil. (Sorry Ice Tail but please give Pinto chance)

"Tret sen tret," said Sentret. (I guess it couldn't hurt)

Sentret slowly walked over to pinto. Pinto looked at Sentret and slowly moved his hand towards Sentret. He put his hand on Sentret's head and began to pet him.

"Sen tret sen," said Sentret. (I guess you were right Cyndaquil)

"Cynda quil cynda," said Cyndaquil. (My name not Cyndaquil it Hot foot)

"Sen tret sen tret sen," said Sentret. (Sorry Hot foot I'm sorta glad that you were right about humans not all being bad)

Sentret curled up and went to sleep. Pinto smiled at Sentret.

"Good night Sentret," said Pinto.

Pinto looked over at Cyndaquil.

"I don't know what you two were talking about but whatever it was made Sentret trust me enough to be able to sleep," said Pinto.

Pinto lied down on the bed and went to sleep. Cyndaquil walked onto Pinto's stomach.

"Quil Cynda," said Cyndaquil. (Good night Pinto)

Cyndaquil put his head down and went to sleep. Professor Oak walked into the room and put down a ticket for a ferry going to Sinnoh near Pinto.

"Good luck for tomorrow," said Professor Oak.

Professor walked out of the room and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Pinto catches a Weedle on his way to the ferry, Pinto arrives at the ferry, Pinto is challenged to a Pokemon battle, and Pinto wins the battle

**Chapter four**

Pinto opened his eyes and let out a big yawn. Pinto got up and looked around. Pinto saw Cyndaquil and Sentret standing beside him.

"Good morning guys," said Pinto.

"Cynda," said Cyndaquil. (Morning Pinto)

"Tret sen," said Sentret. (Morning human)

Cyndaquil walked up to Pinto. Pinto looked at Cyndaquil and saw that he was holding something in its hand. Pinto reached out his hand and Cyndaquil put what he was holding into his hand. He looked at it and noticed it was a ferry ticket.

"Thanks Cyndaquil," said Pinto.

"Cynda quil," said Cyndaquil. (No problem)

Pinto put the ticket in his pocket and then reached out and picked up Cyndaquil and put him on his shoulder. He then reached out his hand towards Sentret.

"Sentret, want to ride on my shoulder?" asked Pinto.

Sentret looked at Pinto's hand and then looked at him. Sentret shrugged.

"Tret sen tret," answered Sentret. (I guess it couldn't hurt)

Sentret ran up Pinto's arm and went onto his free shoulder. He walked towards the door. When he got to the door he opened it and walked out of the room. He noticed that all the lights in the lab were off. He walked towards the front door and opened. He went outside and walked down the dirt path.

"I wonder where the dock for the ferry is?" asked Pinto.

"The dock is north from here," answered a familiar voice.

Pinto turned around and saw Professor Oak standing behind him.

"Good morning Professor Oak," said Pinto.

"Good morning Pinto," said Professor Oak.

Pinto turned around and started to head north.

"Good bye Professor Oak and thank you," said Pinto.

"Good bye Pinto and good luck on your mission," said Professor Oak.

After awhile of walking Pinto started to get bored. He decided to look at Sentret's stats on his Pokédex. He took out his Pokédex and started to look through it.

"Quil cynda," said Cyndaquil. (Not again)

Sentret looked at Cyndaquil with a confused look on his face.

"Sen tret sen?" asked Sentret. (What do you mean?)

"Cynda quil quil," said Cyndaquil. (You'll find out soon)

Pinto looked up from his Pokédex and looked at Sentret.

"Sentret, my Pokédex says that one of the moves you can use is ice b…," said Pinto.

Before Pinto could finish his sentence he walked into yet another tree. He walked back a bit and rubbed his nose.

"Ouch that hurt," said Pinto.

Sentret rolled his eyes.

"Tret sen tret," said Sentret. (No duh idiot)

"Quil cynda quil cynda," said Cyndaquil. (Now you know what I meant)

"Tret," said Sentret. (Yep)

"Wee dle dle," said a voice. (That human sure is stupid)

Cyndaquil and Sentret looked up at the tree and saw a small orange caterpillar with a big silver stinger on its head looking down at them. Pinto heard the voice and looked up at the tree. He saw the caterpillar and pointed his Pokédex at it.

"Weedle the hairy bug Pokémon, Often found in forests and grasslands. It has a sharp, toxic barb of around two inches on top of its head," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put his Pokédex away and then looked at the bug.

"Dle wee dle wee?" asked Weedle. (Why is that human staring?)

"Sen tret sen sen tret sen," answered Sentret. (How would I know I can't read his mind)

Pinto looked over at Sentret.

"Sentret, I'm going to catch that Weedle," said Pinto.

"Wee wee?" asked Weedle. (Did he just say capture?)

Sentret looked at Weedle and smirked.

"Tret sen tret," answered Sentret. (You heard the human correctly)

"Sentret, use ice beam!" said Pinto.

"Wee," said Weedle. (Uh-oh)

"Tret sen sen," said Sentret. (Uh-oh is right)

Sentret opened its mouth and fired a small beam of ice towards Weedle. The ice hit Weedle and froze it solid. Pinto took a Pokéball off of his belt and threw it at Weedle.

"Go, Pokéball!" said Pinto.

The Pokéball hit Weedle and sucked it inside. The Pokéball only shook once before it had clicked shut. Pinto walked over to the Pokéball picked it up and put it onto his belt. He looked at Sentret.

"Good job Sentret," said Pinto.

"Sen tret sen," said Sentret. (It was nothing)

Pinto continued to walk towards the docks and after about 10 minutes he saw a large blue ship in the distance. When he got to where the ship was he saw that the ship was docked at a small dock. He saw a plank leading up to the ship and walked up it. When he got to the top a large man wearing a sailor uniform blocked his path.

"May I see your ticket sir?" asked the man.

Pinto took the ticket out of his pocket and gave it to the man.

"Here you go," answered Pinto.

The man walked out of Pinto's way.

"Enjoy the voyage sir," said the man.

Pinto walked onto the ship. A young boy with brown hair, black eyes and wearing a black top with watching black pants walked up to Pinto.

"You want to have a battle?" asked the boy.

Pinto looked at the boy and grinned.

"Sure why not," answered Pinto.

The boy took a Pokéball off of his belt and threw it into the air.

"Go Pidgey!" said the boy.

A small bird with dark brown feathers on its back, sharp beak, small feet with sharp claws, white feathers on its stomach, a few white feathers near the edge of its wings, brown feathers on its back and three brown tail feathers at its butt materialized from the Pokéball. Pinto took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the bird.

Pidgey the tiny bird Pokémon, Pidgey does not like to fight. It hides in tall grass and so on, foraging for food such as small bugs," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put his Pokédex away and then looked at Sentret.

"Sentret, I chose you!" said Pinto.

Sentret jumped off of Pinto's shoulder and landed on the floor. Sentret smirked at Pidgey.

"Sen tret sen," said Sentret. (This will be too easy)

"Pid gey pid," said Pidgey. (Yeah for me it will be)

Sentret and Pidgey glared at each other. Both Pokémon were eagerly awaiting their trainer's orders.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**Chapter five**

Two sailors raised the plank for a large blue boat that was sitting at a dock north from Pallet Town. On the front bow of the ship a battle was taking place between Pinto and a young boy.

"Sentret, use ice beam!" said Pinto.

"Pidgey, use steel wing!" said the boy.

Sentret opened its mouth and fired a small beam of ice towards Pidgey. Pidgey's wings glowed white. Pidgey threw forward one of its wings and knocked away the beam of ice.

"Sentret, use quick attack!" said Pinto.

"Pidgey, you use quick attack too!" said the boy.

Both Pokémon charged forward and rammed into each other. Sentret and Pidgey both flew backwards from the force of the collision. Both Pokémon fainted.

"It looks like a double knockout," said the boy.

The boy pointed a Pokéball at Pidgey.

"Pidgey, return!" said the boy.

A red light came out of the Pokéball, covered Pidgey and sucked him inside. Pinto pointed a Pokéball at Sentret.

"Sentret, return!" said Pinto.

A red light came out of the Pokéball, covered Sentret and sucked him inside. Pinto looked at Sentret's Pokéball and smiled.

"Good job Sentret," said Pinto.

"It's not over yet!" said the boy.

The boy took another Pokéball off of his belt and threw it into the air.

"Go Nidoran!" said the boy.

A small rabbit with a pink body, two big ears, some spikes on its back and a small horn on its head materialized from the Pokéball. Pinto put Sentret's Pokéball back onto his belt then he took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the rabbit.

"Nidoran the poison pin Pokémon, It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put away his Pokédex then looked at Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, you're up next," said Pinto.

Cyndaquil jumped off of his shoulder.

"Cyndaquil, use tackle!" said Pinto.

"Nidoran, use double kick!" said the boy.

Cyndaquil ran towards Nidoran. Nidoran ran towards Cyndaquil and then lifted his feet forward and kicked Cyndaquil twice in the face. He got knocked back a bit and fell down but got to his feet.

"Cyndaquil, use smokescreen and then follow up with blaze kick!" said Pinto.

Cyndaquil opened his mouth and a lot of thick black smoke poured out and surrounded both Pokémon.

"Nidoran, find it and use poi…!" said the boy.

Before the boy could finish his sentence Cyndaquil had created flames around its foot and had kicked Nidoran into the air. He fell to the ground and fainted.

"No Nidoran!" said the boy.

The boy pointed a Pokéball at Nidoran.

"Nidoran, return!" said the boy.

A red light came out of the Pokéball, covered Nidoran and sucked him inside. The boy put Nidoran's Pokéball back onto his belt and took off another one. He threw the Pokéball into the air.

"Go Treecko!" said the boy.

A small gecko with a green body, red stomach, two big yellow lizard-like eyes and a big green leaf-like tail materialized from the Pokéball. Pinto took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

"Treecko the wood gecko Pokémon, It quickly scales even vertical walls. It senses humidity with its tail to predict the next day's weather," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put away his Pokédex.

"Treecko, use pound!" said the boy.

"Cyndaquil, use ember!" said Pinto.

Treecko charged at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil opened its mouth and fired out a spray of fire towards Treecko. He jumped over the fires and swung his tail forward. His tail smashed into the side of Cyndaquil's head. Cyndaquil fell over and fainted. Pinto pointed a Pokéball at Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, return!" said Pinto.

A red light came out of the Pokéball, covered Cyndaquil and sucked him inside. Pinto looked at Cyndaquil's Pokéball and smiled.

"You were incredible Cyndaquil," said Pinto.

Pinto put Cyndaquil's Pokéball back onto his belt took off his remaining one and threw it into the air.

"Go Weedle!" said Pinto.

Weedle materialized out of the Pokéball. The boy smirked when he saw Weedle.

"This battle is as good as mine," said the boy.

Pinto grinned.

"We'll see about that," said Pinto.

Weedle looked up at Pinto.

"Wee dle wee dle," said Weedle. (Guess I have to listen to him now that he's caught me)

"Weedle, use poison sting!" said Pinto.

"Treecko, use pound!" said the boy.

Weedle fired off a bunch of purple darts towards Treecko. Treecko jumped out of the way and charged towards Weedle.

"Weedle, use string shot!" said Pinto.

"Oh no," said the boy.

Weedle launched a sticky white thread towards Treecko. The thread hit Treecko's foot and stuck him to the ground. He tried to get his foot out but couldn't.

"Weedle, finish with poison sting!" said Pinto.

Weedle fired off a bunch of purple darts towards Treecko. The darts hit him. He fell over and fainted.

"How could we lose to a Weedle?" asked the boy in a whiny voice.

"You lost because you underestimated your opponent," answered Pinto.

The boy glared at Pinto and then pointed a Pokéball at Treecko.

"Treecko, return!" said the boy.

A red light came out of the Pokéball, covered Treecko and sucked him inside. The boy put the Pokéball onto his belt turned around and walked away. Pinto walked over to Weedle and bent down.

"Good work Weedle," said Pinto.

Weedle looked up at Pinto.

"Dle wee," said Weedle. (I feel funny)

Weedle started to glow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When Weedle stopped glowing a yellow cocoon with two eyes was where he had been. Pinto took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the cocoon.

"Kakuna the cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Weedle, Kakuna remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for its coming evolution. This is evident from how hot the shell becomes to the touch," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put his Pokédex away and smiled at Kakuna.

Pinto picked up Kakuna and started to walk around the ship.

"I wonder how long it will take to get to Sinnoh?" asked Pinto out loud.

"It will take approximately 50 minutes," answered a voice.

Pinto turned around and saw a young man wearing a sailor uniform.

"I didn't know Sinnoh was so close," said Pinto.

"It's not for other ships the trip takes days," said the sailor.

"What do you mean?" asked Pinto.

The sailor grinned.

"This is the SS. Crusader and it is one of the fastest ships in the world," answered the sailor.

Pinto started to grin.

"Are you serious?" asked Pinto.

"You bet," answered the sailor.

"That's awesome," said Pinto.

The sailor looked down at his watch.

"I better get going now," said the sailor.

The sailor turned around and walked away. A man wearing a green and white spacesuit-like uniform with a big yellow G on it stood watching in the distance. He took out a black walkie talkie and started to talk into it.

"Sir, I have the target in my sights do you want me to proceed with the operation?" asked the man.

"Affirmative," answered a voice.

The man put away the walkie talkie and pulled out a black square device with a red button on it. The man pushed the button. Pinto heard a loud explosion from the rear of the ship. The boat shook violently and smoke rose from the rear of the ship. The sailor from before ran past him.

"What's going?" asked Pinto.

The sailor stopped running and turned around to look at Pinto.

"There was a large explosion from the rear end of the ship," answered the sailor.

The sailor turned around and started to run towards the rear end of the ship. A cat with a boomerang shaped head and a long tail came out of a nearby room and rammed into the sailor. He crumpled to the floor. The cat put her long tail around the sailor's leg and threw him off of the ship. A man wearing a spacesuit-like uniform came out of the room the cat had come out of.

"Good work Glameow," said the man.

The man looked around and saw Pinto.

"It seems we have a witness," said the man.

Pinto started to back away.

"Glameow, use tackle!" said the man.

Glameow started to charge towards Pinto. He turned around and started to run. She was to fast for him. She rammed into Pinto's back and knocked him over. Kakuna went flying out of his arms and landed on the floor. He suddenly heard a familiar voice inside his head.

"Pinto, don't run away I know you can win," said Darkrai.

Pinto started to get up. He now realized what he had to do. He realized that it was time for his confrontation against Team Galactic and he also realized that he couldn't give up no matter what. He turned around and stared at the grunt. He took a Pokéball off of his belt. The grunt started to laugh.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against Team Galactic?" asked the grunt.

"Yes I do," answered Pinto.

The grunt stopped laughing and glared at Pinto. He threw the Pokéball into the air.

"Go Cyndaquil!" said Pinto.

Cyndaquil materialized out of the Pokéball. Pinto took out his Pokédex and pointed it at Glameow.

"Glameow the catty Pokémon, It claws if displeased and purrs when affectionate. Its fickleness is very popular among some," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put his Pokédex away.

"Cyndaquil, use blaze kick!" said Pinto.

Flames surrounded Cyndaquil's foot. He charged at Glameow.

"Glameow, use shadow claw!" said the grunt.

A black shadowy-like hand appeared on Glameow's paw. She lunged at Cyndaquil. She swiped the hand across his face and sent him flying into Pinto's stomach. Pinto fell over. The grunt started to laugh.

"It looks like I win," said the grunt.

Pinto got to his feet.

"Not yet you haven't," said Pinto.

The grunt stopped laughing. Cyndaquil got up and a red flame-like glow surrounded him.

"Quil cynda quil," said Cyndaquil. (I feel stronger)

"Glameow, use slash!" said the grunt.

Glameow brought her front claw forward and lunged at Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, use blaze kick!" said Pinto.

Flames surrounded Cyndaquil's foot. He charged towards Glameow and lifted his foot. Both attacks collided. His attack was stronger and She was sent flying into the air. She hit the floor and fainted.

"Impossible," said the grunt.

The grunt pointed a Pokéball at Glameow. A red light came out of the Pokéball, covered her and sucked her inside. The grunt turned around and started to run. Pinto turned around and picked up Kakuna.

"So you are the one who beat my underling," said a voice.

Pinto turned around and saw a lady with purple hair wearing a spacesuit-like uniform and had a big yellow G on it. The lady took a Pokéball off of her belt.

"I commander Jupiter of Team Galactic will defeat you," said the lady.

Jupiter threw the Pokéball into the air.

"Go Golbat!" said Jupiter.

A big blue bat with a large mouth and big wings materialized out of the Pokéball. Pinto took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the bat.

"Golbat the bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Zubat, Golbat loves to drink the blood of living things. It is particularly active in the pitch black of night. This Pokémon flits around in the night skies, seeking fresh blood," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put away his Pokédex and threw the Pokéball he was holding into the air.

"Go Sentret!" said Pinto.

Sentret materialized out of the Pokéball. Jupiter grinned at Pinto.

"Are you sure you want to oppose us kid?" asked Jupiter.

"Yes I am," answered Pinto.

Jupiter stopped grinning and glared at Pinto.

"Golbat, use bite!" said Jupiter.

Golbat lunged at Sentret with his fangs bared.

"Sentret, use ice beam!" said Pinto.

Sentret fired a beam of ice out of its mouth towards Golbat. The beam of ice hit Golbat and froze it in a block of ice.

"You little brat," said Jupiter.

Jupiter pointed a Pokéball at Golbat. A red light came out of the Pokéball, covered him and sucked him inside. She put the Pokéball back onto her belt and took off another one.

"No more playing around now I'm serious," said Jupiter.

Jupiter threw the Pokéball into the air.

"Go Skuntank!" said Jupiter.

A big purple skunk with a butt-like face and a long tail materialized out of the Pokéball. Pinto took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the skunk.

"Skuntank the skunk Pokémon and the evolved form of Stunky, It sprays a vile-smelling fluid from the tip of its tail to attack. Its range is over 160 feet," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put away his Pokédex.

"Sentret, use ice beam!" said Pinto.

Sentret fired a beam of ice out of his mouth towards Skuntank.

"Skuntank, use hyper beam!" said Jupiter.

A orange and white ball formed in Skuntank's mouth. The ball turned into a beam and was fired at Sentret, Cyndaquil, Kakuna and Pinto. The attack went through the ice beam and hit them. They were knocked over to the bow of the ship. A man wearing a Team Galactic uniform ran up to Jupiter.

"We have acquired the target," said the grunt.

Jupiter turned around and looked at the grunt.

"Good work now let us return to base," said Jupiter.

A big black helicopter with a big yellow G on it was heading towards the SS. Crusader. The helicopter landed on the rear of the ship and a bunch of grunts and Jupiter climbed on board and with them was the sailor Pinto had met before. The sailor looked at Jupiter.

"What do you want with me?" asked the sailor.

Jupiter grinned at the sailor.

"You will find out soon enough," answered Jupiter.

The helicopter took off and started to leave the ship. Pinto watched it leave into the distance. His body hurt all over.

"I will beat her next time," said Pinto.

Pinto closed his eyes and passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**Chapter seven**

Pinto opened his eyes and noticed that he was in the dark void.

"How did I lose, I was supposed to win?" asked Pinto.

"You lost because you became over confident," answered Darkrai.

Pinto lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Darkrai, but don't worry I will complete my mission," said Pinto.

"In order to complete your mission you and your Pokémon must become stronger," said Darkrai.

Pinto lifted his head up.

"How do we become stronger?" asked Pinto.

"You must find your own way for strength," answered Darkrai.

Pinto's eyes closed shut and then opened again. Pinto lifted his head and looked around. He noticed that he was on the ship. He looked around for his Pokémon and saw that they were unconscious near his feet. He pointed a Pokéball at each of his Pokémon.

"Everyone, return!" said Pinto.

Red lights came out of the Pokéballs, covered them and sucked them inside. Pinto put the Pokéballs on his belt and got up. He walked to the rear end of the ship and saw a large hole.

"This must be where the explosion happened," said Pinto.

Pinto looked down the hole and saw water.

"Uh-oh the ship is flooding," said Pinto.

Pinto walked to where the lifeboats were and didn't see any.

"This isn't good," said Pinto.

Pinto looked around at the sea and tried to find a nearby island. He saw one in the distance.

"I guess I'm going to have to swim," said Pinto.

Pinto jumped into the water and began to swim towards the island. After a long tiring swim he made it. He was standing on a sandy beach and in the distance he saw a town.

"It looks like I've found civilization," said Pinto.

Pinto walked towards the town. When he got there he noticed that there was a giant white building in the distance.

"That building looks like a lab," said Pinto.

Pinto walked towards the building. When he got there he quickly walked up the dirt walkway and knocked on the door. An old man wearing a lab coat opened the door. The old man had a menacing stare.

"Yes what is it?" asked the old man.

"Sir is it okay if I use your phone?" asked Pinto.

"Very well," answered the old man.

Pinto followed the old man inside and was lead to a phone. He picked up the receiver on the phone and dialed Professor Elm's number. The monitor came on and he was looking at Professor Elm.

"Hi Pinto I hope you had a nice cruise," said Professor Elm.

"The ship was attacked by Team Galactic," said Pinto.

Professor Elm's mouth dropped open.

"Oh no this is bad," said Professor Elm.

"I wasn't able to stop them," said Pinto.

"Pinto, could you tell me what happened?" asked Professor Elm.

Pinto told Professor Elm everything that happened on the ship. When he was done the old man put a hand on his shoulder. Professor Elm looked up at the old man and smiled.

"Hi Professor Rowan," said Professor Elm.

Professor Rowan nodded and then looked at Pinto.

"This boy has been through a lot, I think he should get some rest," said Professor Rowan.

"That's a good idea Professor Rowan," said Professor Elm.

The monitor turned off and Professor Rowan led Pinto into a small room with a single white bed.

"Professor Rowan, can you tell me which region I am currently in," asked Pinto.

Professor Rowan looked at Pinto.

"Why you're in Sinnoh my boy," answered Professor Rowan.

Professor Rowan turned around and left the room. Pinto walked over to the bed and lied down.

"Thank goodness I'm in the right place," said Pinto.

Pinto closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

**Chapter eight**

Pinto opened his eyes and got up. Professor Rowan opened the door and walked inside.

"I see that you've awakened," said Professor Rowan.

Pinto turned around and looked at Professor Rowan. He noticed that he was holding a green backpack. He walked over to the bed and put down the backpack.

"This is for you," said Professor Rowan.

Pinto picked up the backpack and put it on his back.

"Thank you," said Pinto.

"You're welcome," said Professor Rowan.

Professor Rowan turned around and walked out of the room. Pinto walked out of the room and walked towards the front door. He opened the door and walked outside. Pinto took his Pokéballs off of his belt and threw them into the air.

"Come on out guys!" said Pinto.

Cyndaquil, Sentret and Kakuna materialized out of the Pokéballs. Cyndaquil and Sentret looked up at Pinto.

"Quil cynda," said Cyndaquil. (Hi Pinto)

"Tret sen," said Sentret. (Hi human)

Kakuna stared blankly. Pinto took off his backpack and opened it. He picked up Kakuna and put him into it. He put the backpack back onto his back.

"You can ride in there," said Pinto.

Pinto extended both his arms to Cyndaquil and Sentret. Both of them ran up his arms and went on his shoulders.

"Quil cynda quil," said Cyndaquil. (Don't crash this time)

"Tret sen tret sen," said Sentret. (No matter what you say he's going to crash somehow)

"Cynda quil," said Cyndaquil. (Guess your right)

Pinto looked around and saw trees in the distance. He walked towards the trees. He got bored and decided to look at his Pokédex.

"Cynda," said Cyndaquil. (Not again)

Pinto decided to check out Kakuna's attacks. He scrolled to the data and was a little surprised.

"Kakuna, you only know how to do harden," said Pinto.

Pinto decided to put away his Pokédex. He put it away and noticed that he was in the forest. There were pine trees and small green bushes everywhere.

"That was fast," said Pinto.

Pinto heard a rustling sound coming from a nearby bush. He looked at the bush and saw a small brown beaver with two big front teeth and a small tail come out of the bush. Pinto took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the beaver.

"Bidoof the plump mouse Pokémon, with nerves of steel, nothing can perturb it. It is more agile and active than it appears," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put away his Pokédex and looked at Bidoof.

"Nerves of steel," said Pinto.

Pinto looked at Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, I choose you!" said Pinto.

"Quil cynda," said Cyndaquil. (Sure why not)

Cyndaquil jumped off of Pinto's shoulder.

"Cyndaquil, use blaze kick!" said Pinto.

Flames surrounded Cyndaquil's foot. He charged at Bidoof and lifted up his foot. He kicked him across the face. He fell over and fainted.

"That was a little too easy," said Pinto.

Pinto took a Pokéball out of his pocket and threw it at Bidoof.

"Go Pokéball!" said Pinto.

The Pokéball hit Bidoof, covered him and sucked him inside. He walked over to the Pokéball and picked it up. He put it onto his belt and walked over to Cyndaquil.

"Thank you," said Pinto.

Pinto held out his hand and Cyndaquil ran up it and went onto his shoulder.

"Quil cynda," said Cyndaquil. (You're welcome)

Pinto turned around and started to walk deeper into the forest. He got bored after awhile and took out his Pokédex. He scrolled over to Bidoofs data and looked at his attacks.

"The Bidoof I caught only knows tackle," said Pinto.

Pinto put away his Pokédex.

"We're going to train to get stronger, so that we can defeat Team Galactic," said Pinto.

Cyndaquil and Sentret both stared at Pinto and shrugged. Pinto looked at Cyndaquil, then at Sentret and then walked into a tree. A pinecone with a blue body and two eyes came out of the tree and landed on Pinto's head. The pinecone started to glow and then exploded. Pinto, Cyndaquil and Sentret fell over and fainted. Kakuna rolled out of Pinto's backpack and started to glow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

**Chapter nine**

Pinto opened his eyes and saw a big bee with a yellow body, two big white wings, two arms with needles on them and two long purple legs sitting on his face. He jumped up and the bee moved back in surprise.

"Bee drill bee," asked the bee. (What's wrong Pinto?)

Pinto took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the bee.

"Beedrill the poison bee Pokémon and the evolved form of Kakuna, Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest - this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put away his Pokédex and touched his backpack and noticed Kakuna wasn't there. He briefed a sigh of relief.

"You scared me Beedrill," said Pinto.

Beedrill pouted.

"Bee," said Beedrill. (Sorry)

Pinto put his hand on Beedrill's shoulder. Beedrill looked at Pinto.

"Don't worry about it," said Pinto.

Beedrill flew on top of Pinto's head. Pinto looked around and saw that Cyndaquil and Sentret were unconscious. He pointed two Pokéballs at Cyndaquil and Sentret.

"Return guys!" said Pinto.

Red lights came out of the Pokéballs, covered Cyndaquil and Sentret and sucked them inside. Pinto put the Pokéballs back onto his belt and stood up.

"Looks like it's just you and me," said Pinto.

"Bee," said Beedrill. (Yep)

Pinto started to walk further into the pine tree forest. He heard voices in the distance. He walked over to where the voices were and saw two Team Galactic grunts. He quickly hid behind a tree.

"The boss is going to get mad at us for being late," said the first grunt.

"Well it's your fault for getting us lost, we were supposed to be at lake Verity an hour ago," said the second grunt.

Pinto stepped out from behind the tree. The two grunts noticed him and glared at him.

"What do you want?" asked the first grunt.

Pinto grinned.

"I'm going to defeat you stupid Team Galactic grunts and then afterwards I will defeat your boss," answered Pinto.

Both grunts took one Pokéball off of their belts and threw them into the air.

"Go Glameow!" said the first grunt.

A Glameow materialized out of the Pokéball.

"Go Stunky!" said the second grunt.

A purple skunk with a butt-like face materialized out of the Pokéball. Pinto took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the skunk.

"Stunky the skunk Pokémon, It protects itself by spraying a noxious fluid from its rear. The stench lingers for 24 hours," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put away his Pokédex.

"Beedrill, I chose you!" said Pinto.

Beedrill flew off of Pinto's head.

"Bee drill," said Beedrill. (Okay Pinto)

Pinto took a Pokéball off of his belt and threw it into the air.

"Go Bidoof!" said Pinto.

Bidoof materialized from the Pokéball.

"Bidoof, use tackle on Stunky and Beedrill, use twin needle on Glameow!" said Pinto.

Bidoof charged at Stunky. Beedrill dived at Glameow.

"Stunky, use scratch!" said the second grunt.

"Glameow, use iron tail!" said the first grunt.

Stunky lifted up one of his paws and swung it at Bidoof. Both attacks collided. Both Pokémon rolled over and fainted. Glameow's tail started to glow. She swung her tail at Beedrill. He moved out of the way and rammed his needle-like arms into her face. She fell down and fainted. Both grunts pointed Pokéballs at their Pokémon. Red lights came out of the Pokéballs, covered the Pokémon and sucked them inside. Pinto smirked at the grunts.

"Tell your boss that Pinto Reed is coming for him," said Pinto.

The grunts turned around and ran away. Pinto pointed a Pokéball at Bidoof.

"Bidoof, return you deserve a nice long rest!" said Pinto.

A red light came out of the Pokéball, covered Bidoof and sucked him inside. Pinto put the Pokéball back onto his belt. Beedrill flew onto his head.

"Good work," said Pinto.

"Drill bee," said Beedrill. (Thank you)

Pinto walked deeper into the pine filled forest. He got bored and took out his Pokédex.

"Drill bee drill," said Beedrill. (Don't crash this time)

Pinto scrolled to Beedrills data and started to look threw it. After awhile of walking he walked into a large metal object.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

**Chapter ten**

Pinto rubbed his nose.

"Ouch that hurt," whined Pinto.

"Bee drill bee bee drill bee," said Beedrill. (That's what you get when you don't look where you are going)

Pinto looked up and saw that he had walked into a sign. He looked at the letters on the sign. They read Jubilife City.

"At least I got to my destination," muttered Pinto.

Pinto put away his Pokédex and walked into the city. There were several large buildings throughout the city.

"Man this place is huge," chirped Pinto.

Pinto walked through the large city until, he came to a rectangular building with a red roof, and there were letters on the roof. He squinted at the letters.

"Pokémon centre," read Pinto.

Pinto walked up to the building, the sliding doors opened and he walked inside. Beedrill looked around from his perch on Pinto's head and saw several unusual objects he did not recognize.

"Bee drill?" asked Beedrill. (What is this place?)

Pinto walked up to a counter that was at the front and a young woman wearing a nurse's uniform was standing there. Beedrill stared at the nurse curiously.

"Drill bee," said Beedrill. (That humans pretty)

The nurse smiled at Pinto.

"May I help you sir?" asked the nurse

"I am here to get my Pokémon healed," answered Pinto.

The nurse took out a tray from under the counter and placed it on top. Pinto took all of his Pokéballs except Beedrills off of his belt and put them on the tray. He flew off of Pinto's head and landed on her head. She was startled and he got a worried look on his face.

"Sorry about that, it's just that he likes to go on people's heads," said Pinto in an apologetic voice.

The nurse forced a smile.

"Don't worry about it," said the nurse.

The nurse walked through a door that was behind the counter. Pinto walked over to a nearby bench, lied down, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Pinto," said a familiar voice.

Pinto opened his eyes and noticed that he was in the dark void.

"Hi Darkrai, what do you want this time?" asked Pinto.

"I have an idea that might make you stronger," answered Darkrai.

Pinto grinned.

"Well what is it?" asked Pinto.

"You should take the gym challenge," answered Darkrai.

Pinto got a confused look on his face.

"What's the gym challenge?" asked Pinto.

"You have to go to Oreburgh City, Eterna City, Hearthome City, Veilstone City, Pastoria City, Canalave City, Snowpoint City and Sunyshore City," answered Darkrai.

"What do I do when I get to each of those cities?" asked Pinto.

"You defeat the gym leader of each city and earn a badge," answered Darkrai.

Pinto got a smile on is face.

"That sounds like fun," chirped Pinto.

"Just remember to defeat Team Galactic whenever you see them," said Darkrai.

"Don't worry Darkrai, I've got it covered," exclaimed Pinto.

Pinto's eyes suddenly closed and when they opened he saw Beedrill sitting on his face.

"Bee drill bee?" asked Beedrill. (Did you have a good sleep?)

Pinto got up and saw the tray holding his Pokéballs at his feet. He took the Pokéballs off of the tray and put them onto his belt. He took the tray up to the counter put it down and walked away. He walked outside, looked up at the sky and saw the sun start to shine.

"I must have been asleep for a few hours," said Pinto.

Beedrill who was flying beside Pinto flew onto his head and took his usual perch. Information about where Oreburgh was suddenly flooded into his head.

"I want you to go to Oreburgh first," said Darkrai inside of Pinto's head.

"Fine," thought Pinto.

He started to walk towards the east exit.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

**Chapter eleven**

Pinto looked at the buildings as he walked down the streets to Jubilife City's east exit, he noticed a rectangular building with a blue roof, he squinted at the letters on the roof.

"Pokémart," read Pinto.

Pinto walked up to the entrance.

"I better get some supplies before I leave," said Pinto.

Pinto walked into the store, looked around and saw a man wearing a blue uniform standing at a counter. He walked up to the counter.

"I need to buy some stuff," said Pinto.

The man looked at Pinto. Beedrill cocked his head to his side.

"Bee drill bee," said Beedrill. (That human's ugly)

"I need five Pokéballs and two potions," said Pinto.

The man reached under the counter and pulled out the items.

"Do you sell TMs here?" asked Pinto.

The man sighed.

"Yes kid," answered the man in an agitated voice.

The man pulled out a box of different colored round disks from under the counter, Pinto looked through the box and pulled out one yellow disk, two red disks, one blue disk and three brown disks.

"Will that be all kid?" asked the man.

"Yes," answered Pinto.

"Your total comes to 12000 Poké," said the man.

Pinto took out his red wallet and pulled out the bills, handed them to the man, took his items off of the counter and put them in his backpack.

"Have a good day kid," said the man.

Pinto turned around, left the store and sighed.

"My moms gonna kill me if she finds out I spent all that money," thought Pinto.

Pinto walked away from the store, after awhile he found the exit and walked out of the city. He saw several large trees and small bushes when he exited the city. Pinto took his Pokéballs off of his belt and threw them into the air.

"Come on out guys!" said Pinto.

Cyndaquil, Sentret and Bidoof materialized from the Pokéballs and they all looked up at Pinto.

"Cynda quil," said Cyndaquil. (Hi Pinto)

"Tret sen," said Sentret. (Hi human)

"Doof," said Bidoof. (Hello)

Pinto took the disks he bought earliar out of his backpack. Sentret looked at the diks curiously.

"Sen tret sen tret?" asked Sentret. (What in the world are those?)

"Bi doof," answered Bidoof. (Maybe they are food)

Pinto took one of the yellow disks out of his hand and put it on Sentret, the yellow color on the disk disappeared and the disk broke.

"sen tret," said Sentret.(I feel different)

"Cynda quil?" asked Cyndaquil. ( What do you mean?)

"Tret," answered Sentret. (Stronger)

"Sentret, use thunnder bolt!" said Pinto.

Electricity crackled around Sentret and a large burst of lightning came out of him, Cyndaquil and Bidoof stared at him.

"Quil cynda," said Cyndaquil. (that was cool)

Pinto then took the last yellow disk out of his hand and put it on Bidoof, the yellow color on the disk disappeared and the disk broke. He then took a brown disk out of his hand and put it on Bidoof, the brown color on the disk disappeared and the disk broke.

"Bidoof, use dig!" said Pinto.

Bidoof started to dig at the dirt with his feet, dug under the ground and popped up infront of Cyndaquil. Hee jumped back in surprise and landed on his back.

"Quil cynda," said Cyndaquil. (Don't scare me)

Cyndaquil got back onto his feet.

"Doof bi," said Bidoof. (I could'nt help it)

Pinto took a red colored disk out of his hand and put it on Cyndaquil, the red color on the disk disappeared and the disk broke.

"cyndaquil, use flamethrower!" said Pinto.

Cyndaquil opened his mouth and released a stream of searing flames into the sky. Pinto put the remaining disks back into his pocket.

"That's enough move teaching for today guys," said Pinto.

Pinto stretched out his arms towards Cyndaquil and Sentret. They ran up his arms and went onto his shoulder.

"Ready to head out guys?" asked Pinto.

"Sen tret," answered Sentret. (Sure human)

"Cynda quil," answered Cyndaquil. (I'm ready)

"Bee drill," answered Beedrill. (I'm set)

"Bi," answered Bidoof. (Sure)

Pinto started to walk down the dirt path that led into the forest. He got bored and pulled out his Pokédex. Sentret looked at Cyndaquil.

"Sen tret sen sen tret," said Sentret. (I hope we don't get exploded this time)

"Quil cynda," said Cyndaquil. (I hope not)

Pinto stepped on a long tail that was coming out of a bush and laying on the path.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

A Glameow came out of the bush and glared at Pinto, he looked at it and saw that he had stepped on her tail.

"Sorry about that," said Pinto.

"Gla meow gla," said Glameow. (Human you leave now)

"Cynda quil," said Cyndaquil. (sorry for Pinto's actions kitty)

Glameow glared at Cyndaquil.

"Meow gla," said Glameow. (Butt out mousy)

Bidoof walked up to Glameow.

"Doof bi bi?" asked Bidoof. (Can't we all be friends?)

Glameow lifted her hand up into the air and scratched Bidoof across the face, tears started to form in his eyes.

"That hurt," said Bidoof.

Pinto bent down and picked up Bidoof.

"Are you okay pal?" asked Pinto.

Tears rolled down Bidoof's face.

"Bi doof," answered Bidoof. (Kitty hurt me)

Glameow got a disgusted look on her face.

"Gla meow," said Glameow. (Don't call me kitty)

Pinto looked at Sentret.

"Sentret, cool her down with an ice beam!" said Pinto.

Sentret grinned.

"Sen tret sen sen tret," said Sentret. (It would be my pleasure human)

A ball of ice formed in Sentret's mouth, he fired it at Glameow and froze her solid. Pinto walked away.

"Lets leave her in the cold for a while that ought to cool her down," said Pinto.

Bidoof looked at Pinto with a happy expression on his face.

"Doof bi," said Bidoof. (Thank you)

A Stunky walked up to Glameow, he lifted up his claw and swung it at the ice. The ice shattered, she looked at him with an agitated look on her face.

"Gla meow gla?" asked Glameow. (Where did that human go?)

Stunky cocked his head to his side.

"Stun ky?" asked Stunky. (What human?)

Glameow turned around and sniffed the ground, she turned her head and looked at Stunky.

"Meow gla meow," said Glameow. (We're following him)

Stunky walked up beside Glameow with a bored look on his face.

"Ky stun ky ky," said Stunky. (Fine, I have nothing better to do anyway)

Glameow put her nose to the ground and started to follow Pinto's scent, Stunky followed close behind her.

"I'm bored," whined Pinto.

Cyndaquil and Sentret looked at Pinto and sighed.

"Cynda quil cynda," said Cyndaquil. (Don't complain to us about it)

"I wonder if we'll see that Glameow again?" asked Pinto.

"Sen tret," answered Sentret. (Doubt it)

"Gla meow," said a familiar voice. (Stop human)

Pinto turned around and saw the same Glameow from before.

"Tret sen tret," said Sentret. (You had to say it didn't you)

A Stunky came out from behind Glameow.

"Tret sen," said Sentret. (Kitty brought a friend)

Glameow smirked at Pinto.

"Gla meow," ordered Glameow. (Gas them)

Stunky turned around and raised his butt into the air, a purple gas came out and surrounded Pinto and his Pokémon. A horrible smell filled their nostrils, they fell over and fainted. A red disk and a blue disk fell out of Pinto's backpack.

"Gla meow," said Glameow. (Take that human)

Glameow saw the disks and walked over to them, Stunky followed her and stared at the disks curiously.

"Stun ky stun?" asked Stunky. (What are these?)

"Meow gla gla meow," said Glameow. (Who cares, just take one)

Glameow put her paw on the blue disk, the blue color dissapeared from the disk and it broke. Stunky stared in amazement at what happened.

"Ky stun," said Stunky. (My turn)

Stunky put his paw on the red disk, the red color dissappeared from the disk and it broke. They walked away towards their favorite tunnel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Pinto opened his eyes and got up. His nose was still burning from what had happened. He looked around and saw his Pokémon start to get up.

"Quil cynda," said Cyndaquil. (My head hurts)

Sentret looked around.

"Sen tret sen tret sen sen tret?" asked Sentret. (Where did miss kitty and her friend the smelly skunk go?)

Beedrill got off the ground, flew into the air and landed on Pinto's head.

"Bee drill," answered Beedrill. (Don't know)

Cyndaquil, Sentret and Bidoof walked up to Pinto. He looked at all of them.

"You guys alright?" asked Pinto.

"Cynda," answered Cyndaquil. (I'll be fine)

"Tret sen sen," answered Sentret. (Never been better human)

"Bi doof bi," answered Bidoof. (My nose hurts)

"Bee drill," answered Beedrill. (Doing great)

Pinto stretched his arms out towards Cyndaquil and Sentret; they ran up his arms and went onto his shoulders. He turned around and started to walk, Bidoof followed from behind.

"Gla meow meow," said Glameow. (That human was stupid)

"Stun ky ky," agreed Stunky. (Yeah he was)

Glameow and Stunky walked into a large dark cave.

"Meow gla," said Glameow. (We're here)

They walked deep into the cave.

Pinto came to the entrance of a large black cave and walked inside. He could not see anyhing.

"This place is dark," said Pinto.

"Sen tret tret," said Sentret. (We can see that)

A large scream filled the cave.

"Gla!" screamed a familiar voice. (Help)

Pinto ran deeper into the cave.

Glameow stood shivering next to a cave wall with Stunky lying on the floor fainted. A giant snake with a grey rocky body was looming over him.

"On ix on," said the snake. (What a weakling)

The snake smirked at Glameow.

"Ix on ix," said the snake. (You're next kitty)

The snake lunged at Glameow; a beam of ice flew out of a nearby tunnel and struck him. He was frozen solid; she looked at where the ice came from and saw the human.

"Meow gla," said Glameow. (Thank you)

Glameow walked over to her friend Stunky, he struggled to his feet.

"Gla meow?" asked Glameow. (Are you alright?)

Stunky looked at her and gave her a weak smile.

"Stun ky," answered Stunky. (Not really)

The snake suddenly broke out of the ice and looked at Pinto.

"On ix ix," said the snake. (How dare you human)

Pinto took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the snake.

"Onix the rock snake Pokémon, It usually lives underground. It searches for food while boring its way through the ground at 50 miles per hour," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put away his Pokédex and looked at Bidoof.

"Bidoof, use dig!" said Pinto.

Bidoof dug underground and resurfaced behind Onix. Pinto looked at Sentret.

"Sentret, use ice beam!" said Pinto.

Sentret opened his mouth, a ball of ice started to form, he shot it at Onix and he was frozen solid. Pinto looked at Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, use flamethrower!" said Pinto.

Cyndaquil opened his mouth and shot out a stream of searing flames towards Onix. The ice melted and he cried out in pain because he was wet.

"Bidoof, finish him with thunder bolt!" said Pinto.

Electricity crackled around Bidoof, the electricity shot out of him and hit Onix. Electricity crackled around him, he fainted and crashed to the floor. Pinto walked over to Glameow and Stunky and took a potion out of his bag. He sprayed it on Stunky, all his bruises disappeared. He looked at Pinto.

"Stun ky," said Stunky. (Thank you)

Pinto turned around and walked into a nearby tunnel.

"Ky stun ky?" asked Stunky. (Why did he leave?)

"Meow gla gla meow gla," answered Glameow. (It is probably for what we did earlier)

"Stun ky stun," said Stunky. (I want to travel with him)

Glameow stared in shock at Stunky.

"Gla?" asked Glameow. (Why?)

Stunky looked at Glameow and smiled.

"Ky stun ky stun ky ky," said Stunky. (He helped us even though we knocked them out)

Glameow pouted and then looked at Stunky.

"Meow gla," said Glameow. (I want to go with you)

Stunky nodded at Glameow.

"Stun ky stun," said Stunky. (We better hurry before he gets away)

Glameow put her nose to the ground and started to follow Pinto's scent, Stunky followed close behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

Pinto walked out of the large dark cave and saw a city in the distance.

"So that's Oreburgh City," said Pinto.

"Meow!" said a familiar voice. (Wait)

Pinto turned around and saw Glameow and Stunky; he stared at them with a confused look on his face.

"What do you want?" asked Pinto.

They walked up to Pinto.

"Stun ky stun ky," answered Stunky. (We want to travel with you)

Pinto suddenly heard a familiar voice in his head.

"Pinto, they want to travel with you," said Darkrai.

"Why?" thought Pinto.

"You helped them out when they needed it and are grateful," answered Darkrai.

"They attacked us," thought Pinto.

"Don't you want to become stronger?" asked Darkrai.

"Fine I will let them travel with me," answered Pinto.

"You will need all the help you can get on your mission," said Darkrai.

Pinto walked up to Glameow and Stunky and knelt down.

"You can join us," said Pinto.

Sentret got a shocked look on his face.

"Tret," said Sentret. (What)

Pinto took two empty Pokéballs out of his pocket and tapped them on Glameow's and Stunky's heads. A red light came out of the Pokéballs, covered them and sucked them inside. The Pokéballs shook for a few seconds then stopped; he looked at the Pokéballs and smiled.

"Welcome to the team," said Pinto.

Pinto put the Pokéballs onto his belt, turned around and started to walk towards the city. He got bored and took out his Pokédex.

"I wonder what attacks they know?" thought Pinto.

First Pinto scrolled to Glameow's data, he went to the known moves screen.

"Glameow knows scratch, hypnosis and water pulse," said Pinto.

Pinto then scrolled to Stunkys data, he went to the known moves screen.

"Stunky knows scratch, poison gas, fury swipes and flamethrower," said Pinto.

Sentret rolled his eyes.

"Tret sen tret?" asked Sentret. (Why does it matter?)

Cyndaquil started to tug on Pinto's shirt.

"Quil cynda," said Cyndaquil. (Look out Pinto)

Pinto looked at Cyndaquil.

"What's wrong pa….," said Pinto.

Pinto walked into a stone building, he walked back a bit and clutched the side of his face.

"That hurt," said Pinto.

"Tret sen tret," said Sentret. (You are one weird human)

Pinto looked around and noticed that he was already in the city, he saw a few people of in the distance laughing and pointing at him. He sighed and looked at the building he had walked into. It was rectangular with a brown roof; he looked to the side and saw a sign next to the building. He walked to the sign and read the letters on it.

"Pokémon gym," read Pinto.

Pinto grinned and looked at the building.

"I made it to my first destination," said Pinto in a proud voice.

"Sen tret sen tret tret," said Sentret. (Yeah and all thanks to your good luck)

Pinto walked into the gym, there was a counter at the front and a young man with glasses and wearing mining equipment was standing beside it. The man saw Pinto and waved.

"Are you here for a gym battle?" asked the man.

"Yes I am," answered Pinto.

The man smiled.

"What's your name?" asked the man.

Pinto walked over to the man.

"My name is Pinto Reed," answered Pinto.

"My name is Roark and I accept your challenge Pinto Reed," said the man.

Roark led Pinto into a giant room with rocks scattered all around, there were also two small white rectangular lines on the floor. The gym leader walked into one of the lines, he walked into the other line. A man wearing a green referee uniform and holding one green flag and one red flag walked to the side of the field.

"Each trainer is only allowed three Pokémon each and only the challenger can substitute Pokémon," said the referee.

The referee raised both flags into the air.

"Let the match begin!" said the referee.

The referee swung down both flags. Roark took a Pokéball off of his belt and threw it into the air.

"Go Geodude!" said Roark.

A rock with a grey round body, two eyes, two muscular arms and no legs materialized from the Pokéball. Pinto took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the rock.

"Geodude the rock Pokémon, It climbs mountain paths using only the power of its arms. Because they look just like boulders lining paths, hikers may step on them without noticing," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put away his Pokédex, took a Pokéball off of his belt and threw it into the air.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

"Go Glameow!" said Pinto.

Glameow materialized from the Pokéball.

"Glameow, use water pulse!" said Pinto.

Glameow lifted both her paws into the air, a ball of water formed and she threw the ball at Geodude .

"Geodude, use dig!" said Roark.

Geodude dug under ground just in time as the ball of water past by. He burst out of the ground under neath Glameow and threw her into the air.

"Glameow, try water pulse once more!" said Pinto.

Glameow straightened herself out in midair and formed a ball of water between her paws and shot it at Geodude. This time the ball of water hit him and he was plowed into the ground.

"Glameow, use fury swipes!" said Pinto.

Glameow landed on the ground and then lunged at Geodude with her claws out.

"Geodude, use mega punch!" said Roark.

Geodude's right fist started to glow, Glameow dived at him and he brought his fist up and hit her in the stomach, she went flying into the air and landed on the ground. Pinto was starting to get nervous.

"Glameow, use water pulse!" said Pinto.

Glameow slowly got to her feet and raised her front paws into the air, a ball of water formed and she shot it at Geodude.

"Geodude, use brick break!" said Roark.

Geodude's right fist started to glow, he raised into the air and swung it down right when the ball of water was about to hit him. The ball of water got deflected to the ground. Glameow was beginning to breath heavily.

"Geodude, use hammer arm!" said Roark.

Geodude's whole right arm started to glow, he charged at Glameow.

"Glameow, use water pulse!" said Pinto.

Glameow lifted her front paws into the air and a ball of water started to slowly form.

"Glameow won't be able to use water pulse in time," thought Pinto.

Suddenly Pinto got an idea.

"Glameow, wrap your tail around Geodude's arm!" said Pinto.

Right before Geodude was about to swing its arm, Glameow wrapped her long tail around it, he swung and with the force of the swing she was thrown behind him. She unwrapped her tail, shot the ball of water and it hit him. He was thrown into a nearby rock, fell down and fainted. The referee raised the green flag into the air.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Glameow is the winner!" said the referee.

"That was unexpected how you used Glameow's tail like that," said Roark.

Pinto grinned.

"Thank you," said Pinto.

Roark pointed a Pokéball at Geodude.

"Geodude, return!" said Roark.

A red light came out of the Pokéball, covered Geodude and sucked him inside. Roark put the Pokéball back onto his belt and took off another one.

"This time things won't be so easy!" said roark.

Roark threw the Pokéball into the air.

"Go Onix!" said Roark.

A Onix materialized from the Pokéball. Pinto looked at Glameow and saw that she was breathing heavily. He pointed a Pokéball at her.

"Glameow, return!" said Pinto.

A red light came out of the Pokéball, covered Glameow and sucked her inside. Pinto put the Pokéball back onto his belt and looked at Sentret.

"sentret, i choose you!" said Pinto.

Sentret jumped off of Pinto's shoulder.

"Sentret use ice beam!" said Pinto.

A ball off ice formed in Sentrets mouth, it turned into a beam, he shot it at Onix and froze his tail to the floor.

"Onix, use earthquake!" said Roark.

Onix smashed his head against the floor, the floor started to shake, Sentret was trying to keep his balance. The ice around the snakes tail broke.

"Onix, use iron tail!" said Roark.

Onix's tail started to glow, he thrust his tail towards Sentret.

"Sentret, use quick attack to dodge!" said Pinto.

Sentret quickly moveed out of the way of Onix's tail, his tail smashed into the floor.

"sentret, use ice beam!" said Pinto.

Sentret formed a ball of ice, it turned into a beam, shot it at Onix, the beam hit Onix in the face and froze him. He fainted. The referee raised the green flag into the air.

"Onix ix unable to battle, Sentret is the winner!" said the referee.

Roark pointed a Pokéball at Onix.

"Onix, return!" said Roark.

A red light came out of the Pokéball, covered Onix and sucked him inside. Roark put the Pokéball onto his belt and pulled off his last one. He threw it into the air.

"Go Cranidos!" said Roark.

A small grey dinosaur with a big hard head and a small pointy blue tail materialized from the Pokéball. Pinto took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the dinosaur.

"Cranidos the head butt Pokémon, It lived in jungles around 100 million years ago. Its skull is as hard as iron," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put away his Pokédex.

"Sentret, use ice beam!" said Pinto.

Sentret formed a ball of ice, it turned into a beam and he shot it at Cranidos.

"Cranidos, dodge then use zen headbutt!" said Roark.

Cranidos jumped high over the ice beam. Pinto stared surprised.

"This is bad," thought Pinto.

Cranidos lowered his head, a purple glow surrounded it, he rammed into Sentret and smashed him into the ground. He fainted. The referee raised the red flag into the air.

"Sentret is unable to battle, Cranidos is the winner!" said the referee.

Pinto pointed a Pokéball at Sentret.

"Sentret, return!" said Pinto.

A red light came out of the Pokéball, covered Sentret and sucked him inside. Pinto put the Pokéball onto his belt and looked at Bidoof.

"Bidoof, i choose you!" said Pinto.

Bidoof walked onto the battle field.

"Bidoof, use dig!" said Pinto.

Bidoof dug under the ground, he busrst from under ground under Cranidos's feet and knocked him into the air.

"Cranidos, use zen headbutt!" said Roark.

Cranidos righted himself in midair, lowered his head, a purple glow surrounded his head and he dived at Bidoof.

"Bidoof, use thunder bolt!" said Pinto.

Electricity craxckled around Bidoof, a large burst of electricity came out of him and hit Cranidos. He appeared unfazed by the electricity and smashed into Bidoof. He was smashed into the ground and he fainted. The referee raised the red flag into the air.

"Bidoof is unable to battle, Cranidos is the winner!" said the referee.

Suddenly electricity crackled around Cranidos and he cried out in pain. Pinto grinned and pointed a Pokéball at Bidoof.

"Bidoof, return!" said Pinto.

A red light came out of the Pokéball, covered Bidoof and sucked him inside. Pinto put the Pokéball onto his belt and took off his final one. He threw it into the air.

Go Glameow!said Pinto.

Glameow materialized from the Pokéball and she was breathing heavily.

"Glameow, use water pulse!" said Pinto.

Glameow lifted her front paws into the air, a ball of water formed and she shot it at Cranidos.

"Cranidos, dodge then use flamethrower!" said Roark.

Electricity crackled around Cranidos and he was unable to move. The ball of water struck Cranidos and smashed him into a nearby rock. He fell to the ground and fainted. The referee raised the green flag into the air.

"Cranidos is unable to battle, Glameow is the winner and the winner of this match is the challenger!" said the referee.

Roark pointed a Pokéball at Cranidos.

"Cranidos, return!" said Roark.

A red light came out of the Pokéball, covered Cranidos and sucked him inside. Roark put the Pokéball onto his belt. Pinto walked over to Glameow and picked her up.

"You did a good job Glameow," said Pinto.

Glameow purred.

"Meow gla," said Glameow. (Thank you)

Roark walked over to Pinto and took a flat object that looked like a piece of coal. He handed it to Pinto.

"This is the coal badge, you've earned it," said Roark.

Pinto put it into his pocket and got up.

"That was a impressive battle," said Roark.

Pinto smiled.

"Thank you for the kind words," said Pinto.

Pinto turned around and walked out of the gym. A Team Galactic grunt was sitting in a tree looking at Pinto through binoculars. She pulled a walkie talkie out of her pocket.

"I've spotted the target," said the grunt.

"We've completed our Preparations, you may commencce with the mission once he enters the cave," said a voice.

"Roger that," said the grunt.

The grunt put away the walkie talkie and watched Pinto walk away from the gym.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

Pinto walked into the Oreburgh city Pokémon centre, he walked up to the counter and the nurse who was at the counter smiled.

"I'm here to heal my Pokémon," said Pinto.

The nurse took a tray out from under the counter and Beedrill looked at her.

"Bee drill bee," said Beedrill. (Human very pretty)

Pinto put Glameow on the tray, took his Pokéballs off of his belt and put them on the tray, picked up Bidoof and put him on the tray, Cyndaquil jumped off his shoulder and walked onto the tray and Beedrill flew off of his head and flew onto hers. She picked up the tray and went into a room behind the counter. He walked over to a nearby bench, layed down and went to sleep.

--

About an hour later the nurse walked out of the room, holding the tray with Pinto's Pokémon and Pokéballs. She looked around and saw Pinto sleeping on a bench. She walked over to the bench and put the tray near his feet. She walked away to the counter. Beedrill flew off of her head and landed on Pinto's face. Glameow stared at Beedrill.

"Meow gla meow?" asked Glameow. (What are you doing?)

"Bee drill bee," answered Beedrill. (Sitting on Pinto's face)

"Gla meow gla," said Glameow. (That's not what i meant)

"Drill bee drill," said Beedrill. (It's my favorite spot)

Glameow looked at Cyndaquil and Bidoof.

"Meow gla meow gla?" asked Glameow. (Does the bug always do that?)

"Quil cynda," answered Cyndaquil. (Pretty much)

Glameow looked at the Pokéballs on the tray beside her and tapped all of them with her paw. Stunky and Sentret materialized beside her.

"Ky stun," said Stunky. (Hi pals)

Sentret looked at Stunky and Glameow with a agitated look on his face.

"Tret sen tret tret sen sen," said Sentret. (I don't trust either of you and i'm not your pal smelly skunk)

Stunky got a sad look on his face.

"Stun ky ky stun ky," said Stunky. (My names not smelly skunk it's MR. Buttington)

Sentret burst out laughing.

"Tret sen sen tret," said sentret. (That's the funniest name i've ever heard)

Glameow glared at Sentret.

"Meow gla meow meow," said Glameow. (Don't laugh mister ugly ferret)

Sentret stopped laughing and got an angry look on his face.

"Tret sen tret tret," said Sentret. (My names Ice tail miss stupid kitty)

"Meow gla gla meow gla," said Glameow. (Never refer to me as kitty, refer to me as Quicktress)

Cyndaquil sighed and walked between Ice tail and Quicktress.

"Quil cynda," said Cyndaquil. (Please stop arguing)

Quicktress looked at Cyndaquil.

"Gla gla meow," said Quicktress. (Butt out mousy)

"Cynda quil quil cynda," said Cyndaquil. (Please call me Hot foot)

"Meow gla meow meow gla," said Quicktress. (Fine, now get out of the way)

Hot foot shook his head. Glameow got a very agitated look on her face.

"Bee drill bee bee drill?" asked Beedrill. (Can you keep it down i'm trying to sleep?)

Quicktress turned her head and looked at Beedrill.

"Meow gla meow," answered Quicktress. (Shut up bug)

"Drill bee," said Beedrill. (Call me Pointy head)

"Doof bi bi doof bi," said Bidoof. (Since we're all given out names mines Big teeth)

--

Pinto's eyes opened and he noticed he was in the dark void.

"Pinto, you have been doing a good job so far," said Darkrai.

Pinto grinned.

"Thanks," said Pinto.

"The only thing i'd recommend though is that you teach your friends to work together," said Darkrai.

Pinto got a surprised look on his face.

"Are they having a fight right now?" asked Pinto.

"Yes they are and it is between Sentret and Glameow," answered Darkrai.

Pinto's eyes closed and when they opened he heard the nurse yelling.

"Stop it this instant!" yelled the nurse.

Pinto got up and saw Sentret and Glameow fighting.

"Uh-oh," thought Pinto.

Pinto walked over to the nurse.

"Glameow and Sentret stop fighting," said Pinto.

Glameow and Sentret who were scratching and hit eachother stopped and looked at Pinto. He went over to the tray and took off their Pokéballs.

"You two are going to have a time out," said Pinto.

Pinto turned around and pointed the Pokéballs at Sentret and Glameow.

"Return!" said Pinto.

Red lights came out of the Pokéballs, covered Glameow and Sentret and sucked them inside. Pinto put the Pokéballs onto his belt and took his other Pokéballs off of the tray and pointed them at his Pokémon.

"everyone, return!" said Pinto.

Red lights came out of the Pokéballs, covered Cyndaquil, Bidoof, Stunky and Beedrill and sucked them inside. He put the Pokéballs back onto his belt and bowed to the nurse.

"Sorry about the commotion," said Pinto.

Pinto turned around and walked out of the Pokémon centre.

"I'm going to let them cool off in thier Pokéballs until i reach Jubilife again," thought Pinto.

Pinto walked towards the direction of the cave he had come out of earlier. After awhile he reached the cave and walked inside. A Team Galactic grunt walked out of a bush with a walkie talkie in her hand.

"The target has just entered the cave, proceed with the operation," said the grunt.

A giant purple scorpion with acordian-like arms and tail, a long neck,two big weird shaped teeth and a fat body with four stuby pointed legs burst out of the ground in front of Pinto.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

Pinto took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the scorpion.

"Drapion the ogre scorp Pokémon and the evolved form of Skorupi, It has the power in its clawed arms to make scrap of a car. The tips of its claws release poison," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put away his Pokédex. A woman with red hair wearing a Team Galactic uniform walked out from a nearby tunnel behind him.

"You've got no where to run," said the woman.

Pinto turned around and saw her.

"What do you want?" said Pinto.

The woman started to laugh.

"If you come without a struggle, you won't be harmed," answered the woman.

Pinto smirked.

"What if i refuse?" asked Pinto.

The woman stopped laughing.

"My friend Drapion will have to put the squeeze on you," answered the woman.

Pinto turned around and looked at Drapion. He took a Pokéball off of his belt.

"I won't lose to you," said Pinto.

"Well then, I Mars of Team Galactic will have to punish you," said the woman.

Pinto threw the Pokéball he was holding into the air.

"Go Cyndaquil!" said Pinto.

Cyndaquil materialized from the Pokéball.

"Cyndaquil, use flamethrower!" said Pinto.

Cyndaquil opened his mouth and sent out a stream of searing flames towards Drapion.

"Drapion, use x scissor!" said Mars.

Drapion put his arms into an x shape and swung them forward, a purple x appeared and went through Cyndaquil's flames. It hit him and knocked him backwards.

"Drapion, use thunder fang on the boy!" said Mars.

Drapion charged at Pinto, two yellow fangs appeared in his mouth.

"This is bad," thought Pinto.

Pinto was to slow and Drapion sunk the fangs into his shoulder. He felt a surge of electricity flow through his body and cried out in pain.

"Aaaaaah!" screamed Pinto.

Cyndaquil looked at Pinto with a worried look on his face.

"Quil!" yelled Cyndaquil. (Pinto)

Drapion removed the fangs from Pinto's shoulder. He fell to the ground unable to move.

"Cynda quil cynda!" yelled Cyndaquil. (How dare you do that to Pinto)

Flames surrounded Cyndaquil's foot, he lunged at Drapion. He swung his tail at him and knocked him into the cave wall. He hit the floor.

"dra pion dra," said drapion. (Take that mousy)

Cyndaquil struggled to his feet and had a flashback of when he first met Pinto. Tears rolled down his eyes.

"Cynda quil quil cynda quil," thought cyndaquil. (I need more power so that I can save Pinto)

A strange voice entered Cyndaquil's head.

"I shall give you some power," said the voice.

Cyndaquil started to glow, when he stopped glowing a big mouse with a long body, blue head, blue back, yellow chin, yellow stomach, red and yellow flame on its butt and a red and yellow flame on top of its head was standing in his place. Drapion grunted.

"dra pion pion dra," said Drapion. (It looks like the mousy got bigger)

The mouse smirked.

"Quil ava ava," said the mouse. (You're going down ugly)

Drapion got an angry look on his face.

"Pion dra," said Drapion. (Bring it)

Flames surrounded the mouse's body and he charged at Drapion.

"Drapion, finish that pest with x scissor!" said Mars.

Drapion crossed his arms into an x shape, swung and a purple x appeared and went towards the mouse. The x hit the flames and dissappeared, he jumped and rammed into him. Flames covered his entire body and he cried out in pain. Mars got an agitated look on her face.

"Drapion, stop fooling around!" said Mars.

The mouse opened up his mouth and released a bunch of pitch black smoke. The smoke surrounded him, Drapion, Pinto and mars. She started to cough. When the smoke cleared she stopped coughing and looked around.

"Where did that mouse and boy go?" asked Mars.

Drapion walked over to Mars.

"Pion dra," answered Drapion. (Don't know)

Mars looked at drapion.

"Find them or else," said Mars.

Drapion dug unnder ground.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The mouse was running through a tunnel with Pinto on his back.

"Thank you pal," said Pinto in a weak voice.

Pinto still could barely move and was having trouble staying conscious. Suddenly Drapion burst out of the ground under the mouse, he was knocked off of the mouse's back and he hit a wall. He passed out.

"Quil!" said the mouse. (Pinto!)

The mouse got an angry look on his face and glared at Drapion. He crossed his two arms into a x shape.

"Pion dra," said Drapion. (You're next)

Flames surrounded the mouse.

"Ava quil," said the mouse. (Not a chance)

Drapion swung his arms forward; a purple x appeared and went towards the mouse.

--

Pinto's eyes opened and he noticed that he was in the dark void.

"Pinto, your friend needs your help," said Darkrai.

Pinto lowered his head.

"My body is numb and i am unconscious, how could i possibly help?" asked Pinto.

"I can help you communicate with his mind," answered Darkrai.

Pinto raised his head and got a surprised look on his face.

"What do you mean by communicating with his mind?" asked Pinto.

"It is what i am doing with you right now," answered Darkrai.

Pinto grinned.

"Patch me in," said Pinto.

--

The mouse was breathing heavily and Drapion kept coming closer.

"Pion dra dra," said Drapion. (You are weak)

A familiar voice talked inside of the mouses head.

"Hey there pal," said Pinto.

The mouse turned his head, looked at Pintos limp form and got a surprised look on his face.

"Pion dra pion?" asked Drapion. (What's wrong you scared?)

"Pinto is that you?" asked the mouse in his head.

"Sure is," answered Pinto.

The mouse turned his head to face Drapion and got a confident look on his face.

"How are you able to do this?" asked the mouse in his head.

"It is all thanks to Darkrai's mind link," answered Pinto.

"dra pion dra?" asked Drapion. (Why are you just standing there?)

"Ava quil," answered the mouse. (I'm going to take you down)

"Um pal what are you now?" asked Pinto.

"I'm a Quilava," answered the mouse in his head.

"Let's take him down Quilava, use flamethrower!" said Pinto.

"Roger that," thought Quilava.

Quilava opened his mouth and released a stream of searing flames at Drapion. He ducked under the flames.

"Pion dra," said Drapion. (You can't win)

"Quilava, use blaze kick!" said Pinto.

Flames surrounded Quilava's foot; he charged towards Drapion and swung his foot upward. He caught him in between his two arms.

"Dra pion dra," said Drapion. (Time to die)

"Quilava, use flamethrower!" said Pinto.

Quilava opened his mouth and released a bunch of searing flames at Drapion's face. He dropped him and cried out in pain.

"Now finish with blaze kick!" said Pinto.

Flames surrounded Quilava's foot; he jumped and swung it at Drapion's head. He kicked him in the head.

"Good job," said Pinto.

Drapion fell over and fainted. Quilava grinned.

"Quil ava ava quil," said Quilava. (Who's weak now weakling)

"Quilava, could you carry my body out of this cave?" asked Pinto.

Quilava smiled and ran over to Pinto's limp body.

"Sure," answered Quilava in his head.

Quilava carefully got Pinto onto his back and started to run out of the cave.

--

Mars walked out of a nearby tunnel and looked at the crumpled body of Drapion.

"You are weak," said Mars.

Mars took Drapion's Pokéball off of her belt and smashed it onto the ground.

"Your services are no longer required," said Mars.

Mars walked past Drapion and into another tunnel.

--

Quilava ran out of the cave, looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was shinning brightly.

"We're out of the cave," thought Quilava.

"That's a relief," said Pinto.

Pinto's eyes opened up and he got off of Quilava's back.

"I feel better," thought Pinto.

"That's good to know," thought Quilava.

Pinto stared at Quilava.

"How are we still doing the mind link?" asked Pinto inside his head.

"Once a mind link has been opened it can't be closed," answered Darkrai.

Pinto and Quilava got a shocked look on their faces.

"Does that mean we will be able to hear each other's thoughts for the rest of our lives?" asked both Pinto and Quilava in their heads at the same time.

"Precisely," answered Darkrai.

Quilava got an amazed look on his face.

"Cool," thought Quilava.

--

Mars peered out of the entrance and saw Pinto and Quilava looking at each other. She pulled a walkie talkie out of her pocket and quietly spoke into it.

"The boy is stronger than we thought," whispered Mars.

"Don't complain and carry out your orders!" yelled a voice.

Pinto and Quilava turned their heads.

--

"Did you hear something?" asked Pinto in his head.

"There is someone near the entrance of the cave," answered Quilava in his head.

"Whoever is in the cave come out now!" said Pinto.

Mars walked out of the cave, took a Pokéball off of her belt and threw it into the air.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Go Purugly!" said Mars.

A fat cat big boomerang shaped head, large whiskers and a beefy body with a long tail materialized from the Pokéball. Pinto took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the cat.

"Purugly the tiger cat Pokémon and the evolved form of Glameow, It is a brazen brute that barges its way into another Pokémon's nest and claims it as its own," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put away his Pokédex.

"That kitty is really fat," thought Quilava.

"Yeah I know," thought Pinto.

Mars grinned.

"It seems you've gotten back to your feet kid," said Mars.

Pinto looked at Quilava and grinned.

"This time will be different," said Pinto.

Mars started to laugh.

"You won't be able to beat my Purugly with a mouse," said Mars.

Quilava got an agitated look on his face.

"I'm going to beat that fat kitty," thought Quilava.

"Quilava, use blaze kick!" said Pinto.

Flames surrounded Quilava's foot and he charged at Purugly.

"Purugly, use shadow ball!" said Mars.

Purugly opened his mouth, a black ball started to form and he shot it at Quilava. He swung his foot up towards the ball and a big explosion happened. He was thrown backwards by the blast and hit the ground. Pinto got a worried look on his face.

"Quilava are you alright?" asked Pinto inside his head.

Quilava got back onto his feet.

"I'll be fine," answered Quilava inside his head.

Pinto got a relieved look on his face.

"Quilava, use flamethrower!" said Pinto.

Quilava opened his mouth; a stream of searing hot flames came out and went towards Purugly.

"Purugly, use hyper beam!" said Mars.

Purugly opened his mouth, an orange and white ball started to form, it turned into a beam and was shot at the flames. The beam burst through the flames, knocked into Quilava and went into Pinto. There was an explosion and they were sent hurtling into the air. Mars talked into the walkie talkie she was still holding.

"Mission accomplished, the kid has been eliminated," said Mars.

"Return to base," said a voice.

--

After awhile of being in the air Pinto and Quilava hit the ground in a tree filled forest. Both of them hurt all over.

"Where are we?" asked Pinto in his head.

"Don't know," answered Quilava in his head.

A small green snapping turtle with a stem with two green leafs on its head and a brown shell on its back walked out of some nearby bushes and noticed Pinto and Quilava. He walked over to them.

"Turt wig?" asked the turtle. (Are you alright?)

Pinto and Quilava looked at the turtle.

"Ava quil," answered Quilava. (Not really)

Pinto reached into his pocket and took out his Pokédex. He pointed it at the turtle.

"Turtwig the tiny leaf Pokémon, Made from soil, the shell on its back hardens when it drinks water. It lives along lakes," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put away his Pokédex.

--

Mars walked into a large white room with three large cylinders in the middle and a desk to the right of the cylinders. There was a man with snow blue hair that had a pale face and was wearing a black Team Galactic uniform.

"I heard you eliminated the boy," said the man.

Mars smiled.

"It was easy," said Mars.

The man stared at her with his pale brown eyes.

"How is the status of our forces at Lake Verity?" asked the man.

"They have just captured Mesprit and are brining it here," answered Mars.

The doors behind Mars opened and in walked Pinto's father.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

Mars looked at Pinto's father.

"Who are you?" asked Mars.

"My name is Commander Moon," answered Pinto's father.

Moon walked over to the man.

"Commander Cyrus it is good to see you again after such a long time," said Moon.

Cyrus glared at the man.

"Why have you returned?" asked Cyrus.

Moon smiled.

"I heard my son was giving you some problems, so I decided to pay a visit," answered Moon.

Cyrus stood up.

"He has already been eliminated," said Cyrus.

"I doubt it," said Moon in a calm voice.

Moon took a Pokéball off of his belt and threw it into the air.

"Go Espeon!" said Moon.

A skinny purple dog with a long tail that split near the end and a small round red jewel on its head materialized from the Pokéball.

"Espeon, use your psychic powers and sense if Pinto is still alive," said Moon.

Espeon concentrated and felt Pinto's life source. She nodded her head and Moon grinned. Cyrus glared at Mars and she got a fearful look on her face.

"You have failed me Commander Mars!" yelled Cyrus.

Mars got a teary look on her face.

"I'm sorry Cyrus," said Mars.

"Get out of my office this instant!" yelled Cyrus.

Mars quickly left the room and tears started to roll down her face.

"I'll make him pay," said Mars.

Cyrus sat back down and looked at Moon.

"I want to be reinstated as a Team Galactic Commander," said Moon.

Cyrus smirked.

"Very well then," said Cyrus.

--

Pinto's was able to sit up, Quilava was already on his feet and Turtwig had brought them some fruit to eat.

"This fruit tastes good," said Pinto.

Pinto reached into the pile of fruit and took out an apple. He bit into it and Quilava was nibbling on a pear.

"Turt wig turt?" asked Turtwig. (Where are you from?)

Quilava stopped nibbling on the pear and looked at Turtwig.

"Quil ava ava quil," answered Quilava. (We're from Newbark town)

"Wig turt wig?" asked Turtwig. (What's your journey?)

"Pinto, what is our journey?" asked Quilava in his head.

"We're trying to stop Team Galactic from obtaining Dialga and Palkia," answered Pinto in his head.

"Quil ava quil ava ava quil," answered Quilava. (We're trying to stop some bad guys)

Turtwig got an amazed look on his eyes.

"Turt turt wig?" asked Turtwig. (Is how you got hurt?)

"Ava," answered Quilava. (Yes)

Pinto and Quilava suddenly heard Darkrai's voice in their heads.

"Pinto and Quilava, I need both of you to head to Eterna city immediately," said Darkrai.

"Why?" asked Pinto inside his head.

"Team Galactic has a building in that city and I need you to defeat the grunts inside of it," answered Darkrai.

"We don't know where we are how are we supposed to get there?" asked Pinto inside his head.

"You are in the Eterna forest and close to the outskirts of Eterna city," answered Darkrai.

Pinto stopped eating and got to his feet.

"Wig turt wig?" asked Turtwig. (Are you leaving?)

"Ava quil," answered Quilava. (Afraid so)

Pinto and Quilava started to walk and Turtwig pouted. He raised his head and ran after them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty one**

Pinto and Quilava walked out of the forest and saw a city in the distance.

"I wonder where the Team Galactic building is?" asked Pinto in his head.

Quilava pointed at a very large building near the entrance of the city.

"That building looks weird," thought Quilava.

Pinto grinned.

"Let's go investigate it," thought Pinto.

Pinto and Quilava crept over to the building.

"This place looks a little weird, it doesn't look like it fits with the city," thought Pinto.

Pinto looked into a nearby window and saw several Team Galactic grunts.

"We're going to burst right in," thought Pinto.

Quilava looked at Pinto with a startled look on his face.

"Why?" asked Quilava in his head.

Pinto grinned.

"They won't expect it," answered Pinto in his head.

Pinto and Quilava walked to the front doors.

"As soon as we go in do a flamethrower," thought Pinto.

Quilava grinned.

"Sure," thought Quilava.

Pinto and Quilava burst through the doors of the building, all the grunts in the lobby turned around, he opened his mouth, and a stream of searing hot flames came out and engulfed some of the nearby grunts in flames. The grunts that were hit by the flames cried out in pain and fell to the floor. The rest of the grunts took Pokéballs off of their belts and threw them into the air. Three Glameows, two Stunkys and five Golbats materialized from the thrown Pokéballs.

"Quilava, use blaze kick!" said Pinto.

Flames surrounded Quilava's foot; he charged at a nearby Glameow and kicked him in the face.

--

Cyrus was sitting at his desk reading the Lake Verity mission report. A grunt ran into the room, he looked up from the report and looked at him.

"Why have you disturbed me?" asked Cyrus.

"Our Eterna base is under attack," answered the grunt.

Cyrus stood up from his desk.

"Who is attacking it?" asked Cyrus.

"Reports say that it is a kid with a Quilava," answered the grunt.

Cyrus got an angry expression on his face.

"Are you telling me that over one hundred grunts are losing to a single kid," said Cyrus.

"Yes sir," said the grunt.

Cyrus clenched his fists.

"Bring me Commander Moon," said Cyrus.

The grunt saluted.

"Yes sir," said the grunt.

"There is no need," said a voice.

Moon walked into the room and he was wearing a grey Team Galactic uniform.

Cyrus got a relieved look on his face.

"Moon go to the Eterna base and eliminate the kid," said Cyrus.

Moon grinned and took a Pokéball off of his belt. He threw it into the air.

"Go Espeon!" said Moon.

Espeon materialized from the Pokéball and Moon put his hand on her back.

"Teleport me to our base in Eterna!" said Moon.

Moon and Espeon disappeared.

--

Pinto was running through the second floor with Quilava and Sentret by his side. Two grunts with Golbats were running behind him.

"Golbat, use bite!" said the first grunt.

One of the Golbats sped towards Pinto.

"Sentret, use ice beam!" said Pinto.

Sentret turned his head towards the Golbat and fired a beam of ice. She was frozen solid and both the grunts were running so fast they ran into the frozen Golbat. They fell over and passed out. The last Golbat charged toward them.

"Quilava, use flamethrower!" said Pinto.

Quilava turned his head, opened his mouth and shot out a stream of searing flames towards Golbat. The flames hit him and he fell to the ground fainted.

"Stop right there," said a familiar voice.

Pinto stopped running and got a shocked look on his face. Quilava and Sentret also stopped running and looked at him.

"Father," said Pinto.

Pinto's father was standing in front of him. Tears started to roll down Pinto's face.

"What are you doing here and why are you wearing a Team Galactic uniform!" yelled Pinto.

Pinto's father smirked.

"I'm a Galactic Commander son and I can't let you ruin our plans," said Pinto's father in a calm voice.

Pinto's father took a Pokéball off of his belt.

"I Commander Moon shall defeat you," said Pinto's father.

Moon threw the Pokéball into the air.

"Go Nidoking!" said Moon.

A large purple rabbit with a horn on his head, a large tail, several spikes on his back and a large tail materialized from the Pokéball. Pinto took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the rabbit.

"Nidoking the drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Nidorino, One swing of its mighty tail can snap a telephone pole as if it were a matchstick," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put away his Pokédex.

"Dad you're joking around right?" asked Pinto.

Moon didn't answer.

"Nidoking, use iron tail!" said Moon.

Nidoking's tail started to glow and he swung it at Sentret. His tail smacked into him and smashed him against a wall.

"Sentret!" said Pinto.

Sentret landed on the floor and fainted. Pinto pointed a Pokéball at Sentret.

"Sentret, return!" said Pinto.

A red light came out of the Pokéball, covered Sentret and sucked him inside. Pinto looked the Pokéball.

"Sorry Sentret," said Pinto.

Pinto put the Pokéball back onto his belt and looked at his father with an angry look on his face.

"Now you've gone too far!" yelled Pinto.

Moon grinned.

"Quilava, use blaze kick!" said Pinto.

Flames surrounded Quilava's foot and he charged at Nidoking.

"Nidoking, use surf!" said Moon.

Moisture started to form in front of Nidoking; it rose up into a wave and rushed forward. Pinto and Quilava were washed down to the end of the hallway and smacked into the wall.

"You are still weak," said Moon.

Pinto looked at Quilava and saw that he had fainted. Pinto pointed a Pokéball at him.

"Quilava, return!" said Pinto.

A red light came out of the Pokéball, covered Quilava and sucked him inside. Pinto looked at the Pokéball.

"You did well pal and I am proud of you," whispered Pinto.

Pinto put the Pokéball back onto his belt and pulled off another one. He got to his feet.

"You won't win!" said Pinto.

Pinto threw the Pokéball into the air.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty two**

"Go Glameow!" said Pinto.

Glameow materialized from the Pokéball.

"Glameow, use hypnosis!" said Pinto.

Glameow looked at Nidoking's eyes, hers turned purple, his eyes closed and he fell over asleep. Moon pointed a Pokéball at him.

"Nidoking, return!" said Moon.

A red light came out of the Pokéball, covered Nidoking and sucked him inside.

"That was unexpected," said Moon.

Moon put the Pokéball back onto his belt and took off two of them. He threw them into the air.

"Go Charmeleon and Espeon!" said Moon.

A big red lizard with sharp claws and a long tail that had a flame burning on its tail and his Espeon came out of the Pokéballs. Pinto took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the lizard.

"Charmeleon the flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Charmander, without pity, its sharp claws destroy foes. If it encounters a strong enemy, it becomes agitated, and the flame on its tail flares with a bluish white color," said the Pokédex.

Pinto then pointed the Pokédex at Espeon.

"Espeon the sun Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee, by reading air currents; it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move," said the Pokédex.

Pinto put away his Pokédex; he then took a Pokéball off of his belt and threw it into the air.

"Go Stunky!" said Pinto.

Stunky materialized from the Pokéball.

"Glameow, use water pulse on Charmeleon and Stunky use flamethrower on Espeon!" said Pinto.

Glameow lifted her paws into the air, a blue ball formed and she shot it at Charmeleon. Stunky opened his mouth; a stream of searing flames came out and went towards Espeon.

"Espeon, use psychic to deflect and Charmeleon use hyper beam!" said Moon.

Espeon's eyes glowed purple, the flamethrower and water pulse stopped; Charmeleon opened his mouth, an orange and brown ball formed, it turned into a beam, it was shot at them and the attacks turned around and went towards them. When the attacks hit Pinto, Stunky and Glameow there was a huge explosion and they went flying out of the side of the building. They hit the ground and fainted. Moon walked to the hole and looked at them.

"You still have a lot to learn," said Moon.

A voice appeared in Moon's head.

"Don't you think that was a little rough?" asked Darkrai.

Moon grinned.

"He's my son he should be fine," answered Moon in his head.

"You better have Espeon teleport him and his friends into Eterna forest," said Darkrai.

Espeon walked up to Moon.

"Where do you think I should put him in that vast forest?" asked Espeon inside his head.

"Put him in the old chateau," answered Moon inside his head.

Espeon nodded and teleported over to Pinto, she then teleported him, Stunky and Glameow into a strange old house that was dark and empty of life and then she teleported back to Moon.

"It has been done," thought Espeon.

"I hope he stays safe," thought Moon.

"So do I," said Darkrai.

A grunt ran up to Moon.

"What was that explosion?" asked the grunt.

Moon turned and looked at the grunt.

"The boy got away," answered Moon.

--

Pinto opened his eyes, got up and looked around.

"Where am I," asked Pinto.

A familiar voice appeared in Pinto's head.

"You are in a place called the old Chateau," answered Darkrai.

"How did I get here?" asked Pinto inside his head.

"Your father had Espeon teleport you," answered Darkrai.

Pinto got a confused look on his face.


End file.
